Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Amalia Denove
Summary: Harry's 5th year following GOF, typical antics, Rowlingesque style. Finished. Read it, I think you'll like it! It's a bit long but worthwhile. Enjoy!
1. [1] Owl Post

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter- related material belongs to JK Rowling. Only the story line is mine, that's all.

Author's Note: I'll be writing 3 Harry Potter fics, years 5, 6, and 7. I really get into fics 6 and 7 and fic 5 may seem a bit shortened (I don't know how many chapters) but this is my first fic after all! Anyway I'm obviously no JKR, so some things might not be precise and I may forget a few names here and there. But fear not, (I've always wanted to say that) I can assure you that the product will be appealing. With that said and done here is my first fic, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Chapter One

Owl Post

Harry Potter was the kind of boy one might find peculiar. From his baggy hand me down clothes to his round black spectacles and lightening shaped scar, Harry looked like someone out of an orphanage. On the contrary, he lived in a lovely neighborhood, in that spiffy house on 4 Privet Drive. One might wonder who this boy was, since there were no pictures or mention of him.   
Instead there was a fat, overly pampered chap named Dudley Dursley and his mother and father, Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley whose faces graced, and I use the term loosely, the walls of their house. 

But in that small room, the one to the far left of Dudley's room, was Harry himself. 

Yes he was lean and quiet, but he was also a wizard, a famous wizard who had bettered one of the most terrible wizards to have lived. 

On that seemingly cold night, on July 31, Harry was celebrating his 15th birthday. Alone.   
Waiting for his trusty owl Hedwig, Harry could only bite his sugar quill nervously. Over the summer he had received many candies and goods from his trusty friends. Ron Weasley had sent him an almost endless supply of meat pies and medira cakes, along with sugar quills, Canary Creams and a new candy created by his twin brothers Fred and George, called Peppermint Pines. Harry stayed away from those after experimenting them on Dudley. They had given him white and red stripes for an hour. Hermione Granger had sent him a jar of toffees and other candies, all sugarless of course. Hagrid had given him piles of Stroat Sandwiches, which were occupying the loose floorboard in Harry's room. Harry had also gotten yellow roses and some pictures of his parents. He heavily suspected it had been Albus Dumbledore who had sent these. Of course they were probably because of the events of last summer. The rise of Voldemort and his followers, the death of Cedric Diggory and the demise of Harry's childhood had haunted Harry for many a nights. But he also realized, after a long letter from Sirius and his friends, that what had happened had happened and Harry could do little to erase those memories. He would just have to remember that he has many loyal friends who would risk themselves to save him. And he was thankful for that. 

Just then he heard the faint rustle of wings. He turned to see Hedwig; Pigwidgeon and three unfamiliar owls drop packages onto his bed. He paid the three owls and they left. Hedwig and Pig graciously drank from a water bowl as Harry tore open the parcels. The first one was from Hagrid who had given him a wooden dragon, one that he had probably carved himself. It was little, but Harry placed it onto his wardrobe. The next one was from Hermione. It was a mini Quidditch game that was enclosed inside a watery globe. Harry could identify some of the players, one being Viktor Krum.

"Wow." Harry said picking up the letter. "Thanks Hermione."

Dear Harry,

This is a globe I brought when I went to see Viktor playing in Strindhaum Square in London. I really truly hope you still aren't thinking about last year. But I guess it isn't your fault. I hope I didn't come across as insensitive but I'm just looking out for you Harry. Anyway, my summer is progressing well. Still studying for the OWL this year, you should too! Ron and I had an argument, yes even through letters, could you straighten things out with him. I thought maybe he might listen to you, since he doesn't 'ever want to hear about me or my rendezvous with Viktor'. Honestly! 

Happy Birthday, From Hermione.

He reached for Ron's present. It was a brand new game of Exploding Snap. 

Harry,

Happy Birthday! 

Mum sends her love and several cobblers as well. Well with that said, if that witch Hermione tells you anything at all about me, she's wrong. Who does she think she is, telling me off like that! I know you're probably tired of hearing her complain, I am too. 

Fred and George gave me some dress robes for some reason or other. I think they might be jinxed. Who knows they might want to get me back for pouring blue paint down their backs when we were painting our garage (It was a punishment Mum gave us when we, er, accidentally sent that cousin of yours a howler.) But I have to admit, Harry, I look good in those robes! (Did I just come across as a snob?) Oh and You can come stay with us! This time, Mum and I are going to pick you up. We're going to be riding in the Metro! We'll be arriving around 5 o' clock on your birthday. 

Ron

The next letter was a short one from Sirius explaining how he was all right and couldn't wait to see him again. 

Harry smiled widely. Then he shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep, with no such luck. In 15 hours, he would be on his way to the Burrow, with Ron. 

But almost as soon as he had rested his head, he could hear Aunt Petunia's familiar voice screeching about. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it Aunt Petunia." He said groggily before realizing it was five fifteen. In the afternoon!

"How!" Harry yelped. He felt his scar throbbing gently and then remembered. He had once again experienced Cedric Diggory's death. Those dreams tended to be lengthy (not to mention painstakingly horrible.) Harry threw off his pajamas and threw on his clothes before running downstairs. He looked at himself in the mirror and was a bit shocked to see the bewildered and worried expression. "I've got to stop eating sugar quills before going to sleep!" He said as he washed his face. 

Of course, downstairs was worse than any bad dream Harry would ever have. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were standing, uncomfortably by the door. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were backed up against the couch as if they were about to strike. 

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she diverted her eyes toward the staircase. 

"Hi I'm sorry I'm-."

"So finally decided to wake up, eh?" Uncle Vernon thundered.

"Actually I was writing a letter to my Godfather, you know the escaped convict." 

The effect of these words was surprising. Uncle Vernon, being a rather tall man, seemed to shrink down. 

"I'll help you with your trunk Harry." Ron said smiling.

As Ron passed the couch he winked at Dudley. Dudley, now sporting only two chins, gulped and sunk lower behind the couch. 

Ron and Harry made their way up to his room. As soon as they were out of earshot, they burst out laughing. 

"Did you see his face! I swear he looked as if were to faint!"

"Did you really ride the train?" 

"Train? We rode the Metro." Ron said pronouncing the word metro with three syllables.

"But Harry, I have a question…why does the counter lady keep asking for pounds when there's no weighing machine?"

"What?"

"I don't know, she just kept saying ten pounds per person. And well, obviously we're a little more than that."

"How did you get here?"

"Well Mum had to shrink me and Ginny and then she Apparated us inside!"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Just this Muggle. But he didn't really notice anyone." Ron looked at Harry or tried to. Apparently Harry was still a good foot shorter than him.

"That all?"

"No just Hedwig. But she can fly there, I'll have to bring her cage." 

Opening her cage, Harry let her go. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and flew away. Harry turned to find Ginny smiling mischievously. 

"Did you find it?" Ron asked.

Ginny laughed and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Gifts from some admirers." She said staring across the hall. "From Fred and George. It's a new candy they call Cherry Bonanza."

"It's for your cousin. Basically it's a Cherry bomb."

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I owe them one." As they reached the parlor, Harry turned slowly and cleared his throat. "Well bye then." 

Aunt Petunia nodded. Dudley shook his head as well, but more out of fright.

"All right." Uncle Vernon choked. 

Harry could see Mrs. Weasley relief. They stepped out and Mrs. Weasley said, loudly. "Well I'm glad to meet you." Then she realized she was outside and shook her head.

"Honestly!"

"Don't mind her. I think she's more afraid of them then they are of her." Ginny said.

"If that's possible." Harry added in agreement. 

"How was your summer Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
"Oh, it was…" Harry didn't really want to lie to her. But he didn't want to tell the truth. He looked at Ron. 

"Fine." He said mildly. Soon the four of them were back on the Metro and Harry felt like he was once again with his family. 

Which of course, the Weasley's were.


	2. [2] Burrowing Heights

Disclaimer: Once again, Harry Potter is copyrighted by JK Rowling. Nothing belongs to me.

Author's note: It took me a while to figure out how to upload chapters. By the way I hope you're not lost right now…I know the plot is a bit far off, but don't worry I'm getting there. Basically I'm going to try to get to Hogwarts by Chapter four, Chapter three is Diagon Alley and the train ride. New Professor (not a girl, at least not in this part.) Old Friends (Dobby! And of course the usual lot.) And the Order of the Phoenix (Harry's not included! He's only 15 after all!) By the way, me and a few friends decided to check if Platform 9 3/4 really existed so we stupidly ran into a buttress or whatever you call those things. It didn't work. Oh well. I guess we Muggle's just have to stick to the whole numbers. Oh bother!

Chapter Two

Burrow-ing Heights

By the time Harry and the Weasley's had reached the Burrow, it was into the timid hours of the morning. They climbed upstairs and into Ron's room, which was ornate with orange everything, drapes, bedsheets and piles of posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Next to it was a cot which would be used by Harry, at least until school started. Harry hoisted his trunk next to the wardrobe and sighed. 

"Well, Goodnight Harry. I'm tired. Riding in the Metro takes a lot out of you. And I thought riding trolleys under the Gringott's bank was nerve-racking!" Ron said after they had changed into their pajamas (which by the way, did not flatter Ron's red hair.) He began to lie down but caught sight of Harry's expression.

"Ron…I had a dream. That's why it took me so long to get up. I saw Voldemort torturing Wormtail. It was so real, just like the one last summer." The instant these words left his mouth, Ron was up. 

"Harry…I mean he can't come back, right…Dumbledore wouldn't let him…should we get Mum?" "No! Ron you can't tell anyone! If I thought it was important, wouldn't I have already sent a letter to Dumbledore?"

"But Harry what-."

"Good night Ron." And with that Harry turned around and fell asleep.

***

Living in the Burrow was never an easy task, however it was the best thing Harry could look forward to over the summer. Ron's brothers Charlie and Bill were off in Romania and Egypt but even with their absence the house was still cluttered. There was Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron. And now with Harry there were also three owls, many garden gnomes and if you please, a resident houseguest that lived in the pipes. 

Ah yes, it was truly a life worth living. But despite the close family ties there was also the occasional dispute and the fact that the Weasley's had little money. The fact that somewhere, there was a pile of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts that had Harry's name on it, didn't bother them. But the Weasley's were proud and good, and that's why Harry liked them. After all, they had helped him through tough times, held his hand in the good ones. No one was likely to have a better friend then Ron and Harry wagered that Ron felt the same. 

At breakfast, Harry, Ron and Ginny were discussing the best way create Quidditch moves. Harry created the Dumble Dodge, a move he figured would help him in this years Quidditch games.

"How do you even know if there are going to be any games, Harry. I mean after last year…" 

"Dumbledore probably won't cancel it, I wonder if there's going to be a lot more referee's though."  
Harry picked at his English omelet and nearly jumped when he felt a bullet go by. Almost instantly he had whipped out his wand.

"Chill Harry! It's just our new invention." Fred explained as he held up his hands. 

"It's called gum drops." George added.

"I think that's a Muggle candy, George." Ginny said examining the small crystalline pellets.

"Not like this." 

"You know what? I think these are clever." Ron said picking up one. He popped it into his mouth and chewed on it. A small little bullet popped out his nose and collided with Hedwig's tail approaching feathers, causing the bird to fall into Harry's outstretched arms.

"Oops, sorry bout that." Ron said as Hedwig tried to claw into his fingers.

"It's just my letter, Dumbledore must have sent it here instead."

"And there's mine." Ron paid the messenger owl.

Opening, it read:

For your fifth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will require several books on your preparation of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels.

__

Standard book of Spells Year Five by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Transfigurations, for beginners by Bailey Smith.

1001 ways to perfect your potion by Abigot Smite

Spells that will charm your enemies, or at least stop them by Milervo Castill

Charms O Levels by Billa Forrest

Premonitions by Alice Falter

Magical Creatures and how to breed them by Thomas Wood

Quidditch through the Ages by JK Rowling

Harry looked over the books and raised an eyebrow. "Quidditch! We have Quidditch classes this year!"

"Yes!" Ron said happily.

"Why are you so thrilled, you don't even take Quidditch!" Ginny said.

"Well…you know with Oliver Wood away…"

"I think you would make a good Keeper Ron." Harry said firmly as Ginny began to protest.

Just then Percy entered the room and sat at the corner seat. 

Followed by Mr. Weasley trying desperately to open something in his wallet.

"Molly! How do you open this blasted thing!"

"Arthur you're supposed to pull the button apart not push it!"

Harry laughed. "Hello."

"Hello Harry. How are you?" Mr. Weasley said after he opened the wallet finally. 

"Good. How are things in the Ministry?"

Nearly every head turned to Harry. 

Even Fred and George, who were beginning to construct a house out of French toast, turned as their creation collapsed. Percy cleared his throat and drank his coffee as if he had heard nothing.

Ron looked tense and looked at his father.

"Oh you know…" He murmured something and sat down. Harry glanced over at Ron and shrugged. 

"Tell Father that Mr. Fudge wants me to run an errand for him today. I won't be home until later in the afternoon." Percy said, finishing his coffee.

"What was that about?" 

Ron looked at Harry. It was later in the day and Harry and Ron had just finished de-gnoming the garden. They were now lounging in the garden chairs and sipped their lemonade. 

"It's a house divided Harry. A total battlefield. Percy thinks Mr. Fudge is right and that we should back off. He doesn't want to hear that You-Know-Who is back. Dad thinks that's absurd. They had a fight over you Harry…said you were causing too much trouble. Percy says 'you'd do anything for fame'." 

Harry felt he had been stabbed. Ron noticed and added, "Percy's stupid really. Dad knows that You-Know-Who is back and that Fudge won't do anything to stop him. Did you know that two Muggle-born wizards have already been killed?"

"Really?"

"Yes. By now most everyone believes that You-Know-Who wants to…well Fudge won't let them say that."

"And since he's the Minister of magic, what he says goes." Harry added. 

"Percy just wants his job Harry." Ron said and looked away. Suddenly Harry didn't feel he belonged here. Obviously Percy didn't want him here…ambition had driven him to Barty Crouch's level and Harry couldn't believe that Percy would be the same again. 

"I got a letter from Hermione today. She said she'd meet us at Diagon Alley in four weeks. The day before our first day of school."

"You made up?"

Ron nodded. "Well Harry of course I did. We are friends…I mean obviously it was her fault. Anyway I also got a letter from the other Tri-Wizards last year, Viktor and Fleur sent me some things for you since they couldn't find the Dursley's home, Dumbledore told us to limit our owls." Ron said explaining how they couldn't talk to him or write to him over the summer.

The rest of the month went by like that. It was pleasant and Harry was sad to see the days go by. 

The trio would be united again shortly. Then they would take their farewells and would be off to school. However this year our heroes would experience more deaths, more pain and of course, Voldemort along the way. 

The road to Hogwart's would be a longer one this year. 


	3. [3] 9 3/4 and a few more

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling just the plot.

Chapter Three

9 3/4 and a few more

Author's Note: Like my title? I know it seems a bit tres passe but it'll make sense once you read the rest. The last few chapters were a bit long, but this one's short. I'm already thinking of what to do for book six, since we don't have much feedback from Mrs. Rowling on that manner. I was thinking a new woman professor, perhaps a fairy Godmother (well she probably won't be a fairy…won't be married to Sirius either or anything like that.) An answer to why Snape acts like a jerk to Harry, why he hates James so much, what exactly happened the night that Harry's parents died. Of course there will be deaths, one of them, the teachers, will be kidnapped to help out with Voldemort's evil agenda. (I'd kill off Wormtail but that wouldn't be really practical.) Just to let you know, all these charecters new and old are completely from what I've gathered while reading JK Rowling's books. No new students who just happen to philander in Harry's life. No new exchange students. But I'm sure there are plenty of stories here where you could find those.

"The last day." Ron began on that sunny autumn morning where there was nothing short of everything to do. "Of summer vacation." Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were at Diagon Alley. Molly Weasley had decided that they were old enough to go by themselves. Harry could still hear her voice while she was talking to the twins. "Watch Harry. And hold Ginny's hand while crossing the road, you don't want to lose her. If Ron tries to get into Knockturn Alley, you two for that matter, forget it."

"Sure, mum. Whatever you say." They said as they crossed their fingers behind their back.

"Why do we need Gobo-flets this year?" Ginny asked.

"Gobo- what?" Harry said staring at his list.

"There a sort of…mannequin that you practice jinxes and other spells on. Fred and George have got a ton of them." Ron explained. 

They stopped by at Flourish and Blotts and found their dear friend Hermione there. She waved at them and walked over, her bushy brown hair flying past. 

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" She hugged all of them and to tell you the truth, Harry seemed to be getting tired that. Ron on the other hand, didn't look at all unhinged. Hermione now sported freckles across her nose. 

"How are you all?" Hermione said merrily. "Honestly it's been a while. I've just been asking the book vendor if he has any new copies of OWL reviews. Did you know that this year they'll be even harder. New curriculum." She shrugged. 

"Blimey Hermione, there not even until ten months from now probably!" Ron said raising a hand in disbelief. 

"Yes well…I've been taking a lot of practice tests. They're a bit challenging actually."

"You think they're challenging?" Ginny asked, a smile playing her lips.

"Good grief! Imagine what suffering we'll have to go through!" Harry said and they all laughed. After they had finished buying their books, Ginny bought new robes from Madame Malkin's and Hermione purchased some dragon livers.

"Why?" Harry had asked.

"You can never have enough dragon livers. They make excellent antidotes." 

On the way they met Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, fellow Gryffindors. It was not until they had reached the end of their lists when Ron noticed. 

"Where are Fred and George?" Ginny stared over at Zonko's. "Where do you think they are?" In their arms Fred and George held many tools and gadgets, tricks of their trades. Of course, Harry knew that they planned to open a jokes shop after they finished school. Harry himself had given them his Tri-Wizard winnings to create these tricky objects. As long as they weren't hurting anyone…

After they had finished shopping, they headed home. Even to this day, Harry couldn't remember what they had done the rest of the day, but he did remember plenty of explosions.

The train ride to the school was a long one. Mainly because of the bad weather and Hermione's long drawl about how Mrs-So-And-So and Mr-So-And-So were trying to put new trick questions into their finals. They didn't even notice that there happened to be one other individual sitting right in their very compartment.


	4. [4] Hogwart's Again

Disclaimer: Once again, JK Rowling owns all rights and copyrights of Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

Hogwarts Again

Author's note: Don't really have much to say.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione threw on their hoods as the rain poured over their heads. Harry waved at Hagrid who was busy escorting the first years to the boats which they would ride in. Stepping inside the school Harry felt relieved. He felt that a weight had been removed from his shoulders. 

"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasley and I suppose Mudblood makes three."

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy, his rival from Harry's first train ride to Hogwarts. 

"Ignore him." Hermione said, brushing off the drawled remark.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Having sprouts growing off your face wasn't good enough for you?" Harry said.

Luckily Professor McGonagall arrived, because Harry and Ron looked as if they were going to beat Malfoy up.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Professor McGonagall said staring at them with her strict mask she always tended to wear.

"No Professor McGonagall we were merely…reacquainting ourselves." Hermione supplied. Which was a good thing because Harry was about to say something that would have probably lost him any Quidditch privileges.

They sat down at their tables in the Great Hall. Harry looked around at the familiar faces. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Vector were merrily talking. Hagrid waved at Harry and Harry winked. Only recently had Hagrid spruced up his Care for Magical Creatures class. At least now they didn't have to worry of useless creatures such as Blast Ended Skrewts. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were deeply discussing something. They were surprised to see Professor Snape missing. 

"D'you reckon he's off spying for Dumbledore." Ron had asked Harry. Hermione had shushed them with a single look. She waved to the far left of the table. Harry and Ron looked over at a new person sitting in Professor Moody's chair. Professor Moody was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year…or at least was supposed to be. It was a long story, with a gloomy ending. This new professor seemed to be a grave looking, he had shockingly white hair and an old slightly wrinkled face. His eyes were dark blue, they were kind looking but strict as well.   
"He looks nice." Hermione said. 

"Maybe we'll finally have a good teacher…Lupin was the only decent one, right?"

"Excuse me." Professor McGonagall said. Everyone turned to the Head table.

"Attention please. I hope that you have all had a well rested summer. I have a few start of the term announcements." Dumbledore looked across the Great Hall. His twinkling blue eyes seemed to have lost some of the depth that they had had. "First of all. As many of you may already know, due to some of the events of the summer, curfew will be imposed. All students must be in their Houses by nine o clock unless under a teacher's supervision. Third floor corridors, the Forrest and all rooms with blue tinted locks are off limits. On a lighter note I would like to welcome your new professor who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year. Professor Thomas Kevaris." 

Everybody murmured their welcomes.

"Well now I don't want to keep you waiting. So please eat and be merry." Dumbledore clapped his hands and once again food appeared on the tables.

"So Hermione, abandoning SPEW this year?" Ron said as he helped himself.

There was piles of roast potatoes, beef Wellington's and Cornish Hens. Puddings of every type were piled high with sugared lillies. Treacle delights graced every edge available. Ron could barely talk and Harry couldn't either for that matter. Hermione remained more civilized than them. 

"I realized that the elves appreciate work."

"Hey Hermione, whatever happened to Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"Oh." She began to laugh a bit wickedly.

"Harry! She's gone bonkers." Ron said as she accidentally placed her elbow into the crème brulee.

"Rita Skeeter is enjoying the view from atop some mountain in Tibet. I sent her to some of the monks over there. Perhaps they'll reform her ways." They laughed.

Harry looked over at the Head Table.

"Where's Dumbledore?" 

Ron looked over at the table. "I think he went to the wash room." They turned back and Harry stared at his plate. A clean white dish held a browned letter. "Read it." Ron said. Hermione peered over.

Dear Mr. Potter,

This is a letter concerning your…dog. Please come to my office at half past nine. It would be favored if you walked with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, who I'm sure are reading this letter right now. And it would be wise if you wore a cloak, if you understand my meaning. 

Your favorite Headmaster.

"How does he know!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll have to wear the cloak I guess." 

All they had to do was to sneak out at half past nine in Harry's invisibility cloak, sneak into Dumbledore's office, past Filch and Mrs. Norris. 

Harry sighed. School had officially begun for them, and Harry couldn't wait to see what happened next.


	5. [5] The Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related, it's JK Rowling's.

Chapter Five

The Order of the Phoenix

Author's note: I think this is the chapter that binds the whole story. 

"You're stepping on my foot!" Hermione whispered to Ron. "Sorry." He murmured. It was past curfew and Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled under the Invisibility Cloak. Ron had grown a few inches over the summer. The problem was so had Hermione. She was now a bit taller than Harry and kept tripping over the hem of the robes. As they arrived at Dumbledore's office they turned to Harry who slid out of the robes.

"Cockroach Clusters." He whispered. Nothing happened. "Harry try this one." Ron said from the cloak. "Canary Creams." The door opened. Harry smiled at Ron. "Really how does he know?" Hermione threw off the invisibility cloak and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was sitting there calm.

"Ah Mr. Potter. So I see you've encoded my new password." 

"Actually it was Ron."

"So I see. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, pleased to see you here." 

Hermione smiled softly and Ron nodded.

"Well I'm sure you're wondering about the blue tinted locks on some doors this year. There's one right here, behind this painting. What you are about to see is a group that has been brought here once more to foil Voldemort's attempt to rise up again. You are old enough to know this and because you tend to face off against Voldemort somehow in one way or another, you can handle this." Dumbledore stood in front of the painting. "Alumnos!" The painting lit up and Harry was shocked to see it shrivel and fall to the ground. There was a blue lock that lay at the door's handle. It was alive, the door opened it's mouth and said, "Password." But instead Dumbledore took out a key and gave it to the lock. It gobbled it up and spit it out. "There is a side to everything, a good and a bad. There is a side to what we think, the sane and the mad. There are curses we foil and one or two we jinx. Open your doors please to the Order of the Phoenix." The door moved.

"Sirius!" 

Harry looked to see Sirius, Lupin, Professor Kevaris and a few other wizards standing there. 

"Mrs. Figg?" 

"Yes, it's me Harry." The mad old lady who sometimes looked after Harry was a witch?

"Mrs. Figg was sent to your Privet Drive to look for things, she was an ex- Auror. Of course, your family didn't know about her being a witch." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"It was very precautionary Harry. But well you are alive so I guess I did not do so bad!" She said slapping him on the back. Harry nodded nervously. (For an old lady, she had quite a punch!)

Dumbledore introduced the others. 

"Excuse me, but what exactly is the Order of the Phoenix?" Ron asked.

"Ron, haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione said.

"Why should I? You've memorized the whole book I can just ask you!"

"The Order of the Phoenix was established at the time where You-Know-Who was planning to destroy all Muggles and of course his quest for World domination. They were a group of retired Auror's, old professor's and well new graduates." She said. 

"Correct, Mrs. Granger. You see, we merely wanted to stop Voldemort's followers. Because without them, Voldemort was some poor lost soul just wanting to seek power. The ministry of magic had little to say about this, they could not do anything past grieving for the deaths of fellow wizards." He looked at the small group of seven. "As you can see there are few of us in number, the rest are dead or occupying St. Mungo's." Dumbledore looked at Sirius who nodded. "And there is one more of us who is busy creating our new weapons. She's a famous wizardist and perhaps you'll meet her soon enough." 

"Dumbledore, sir, why are you telling us this?" Harry asked.

"Because Mr. Potter, you're parents used to be part of this group."

"Really?"

"Yes. What we want you to do, is tell us if anything out of the ordinary happens or if you hear something that shouldn't happen. Do you three have Gobo-flets on your list this year?"

They nodded.

"Well I want you to give them to us. We will bewitch them to look like you, talk like you, they will be you really."

They all handed him their deflated Gobo-flets. Dumbledore waved a hand at the rest and they nodded. They walked away leaving Lupin and Sirius. They turned to leave but Dumbledore said.

"Oh Harry, you'll be getting a new pet this year." 

Harry looked over at Dumbledore, who was smiling. "I've asked Sirius to accompany you for the remainder of your school years. I think you'd like a dog." Dumbledore left.

"Hello Harry." Sirius said.

"Sirius, I thought you were at Lupin's, hiding out." Ron said.

"Not even you know who could keep me away from my Godfather duties. Well you three should probably get back." 

"It was nice to see you again Lupin." 

"The first of many meetings I hope." Lupin said before he too left.

Hermione, Ron and Harry once again hid under the cloak and Sirius transfigured into a dog. They walked upstairs into the Gryffindor room and Harry and Ron slipped under the cloak. 

Later that night, with Sirius the dog sleeping at the foot of Harry's bed, Harry sat staring out the window. He looked at the stars and sighed before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. [6] First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: Copyrighted by JK Rowling, I own the story line, nothing else.

Chapter Six

First Day of Classes

Author's note: I was hoping that I would only have thirty chapters for this one but I think there might be a bit more. Oh well. I'm already going to get started on book six. I'm a bit tired of this one.

"Harry!" Ron said, trying to wake up his friend.

Harry was sprawled onto the bed, he had been screaming and didn't know why. Sirius was looking at him, still in dog form. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron were staring also, worriedly. 

"Sorry I uh had a dream. Thought I'd failed everything." Harry said nervously. It was weird, his scar wasn't hurting but he still had screamed and fell for no reason.

"I think I'd do the same too." Seamus said.

"You okay though?" Neville asked.

"You'd better stop eating sweets before going to sleep. Gives you nightmares." Dean said.

But Ron wasn't fooled.

At breakfast, Ron asked him why he had done so.

"I don't know. I think I had a dream about where-." But before Harry could say anything, the prefects began handing out the programs. They stared at their schedules curiously.

"Defense Against Dark Arts on Tuesday and Thursday. Double Potions on Monday, Divination on Friday's along with Care for Magical Creatures. Transfigurations and Charms on Wednesday. Herbology on Tuesday and Quidditch classes on Saturdays!" Harry said happily.

"They're having tryouts for the new Keeper on Saturday. I'm trying." 

"I don't think I will. I have Arithmancy on Friday's and we usually get a lot of homework." Dean said.

"You're trying Seamus?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…why are you."

"Maybe." 

"Angelina Johnson is the new captain."

Ron looked up. "You think she's nice?"

"Well let's just say she's not as competitive as our old captain was, but she is kind of strict in the win or lose matter." Harry said.

"It's a good thing it's Tuesday I don't think I could have stood double potions today. Snape's not even here!" Neville said.

"You think Snape's sick?" Seamus said.

"I don't think any germ would try to get to Snape." Dean said and they laughed.

Later, in Herbology, Harry wondered about the new professor. Ron thought he might be an Auror.

"He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Kevaris retired but probably he came back because of well You-Know-Who."

In Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry and Ron sat quietly, as did most of the class, and stared.

"Well hello class. I don't expect much from you except that you pay attention." Professor Kevaris looked across the room. "I will teach you many countercurses, that is the theme for the rest of the year. Your previous years have taught you little, except for your third year and last year you learned about the deadly curses. Your OWL's may seem far away but I would appreciate if you'd read some of the books on this list I am passing out." They took a sheet and looked. "Hopefully you will be vigilant this year. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." He smiled mournfully, which Harry suspected was very pleasant for him. "Today I would like you all to pair up in partners and practice this. May I have a volunteer." 

Hermione raised her hand. 

"Mrs…Granger."

Hermione stood in front of him. "Do you know about the Furnunculus curse?" She nodded. She raised her wand.

"Furnunculus!"

"Furnunculus repelico!"

The blue light that had come from Hermione's wand seemed to bounce back and hit her. Small sprouts came from her face and the class laughed. 

"Disaparo!" The sprouts disappeared. The class applauded.

"This countercurse works for simple charms. Partner up and use light curses. Say the curse again and then say repelico." The class practiced the spells. Lavender Brown kept giving Parvati Patil hairs on her face and Neville couldn't quite get the repelico timing right. 

The bell rang and the class left. It had been a good lesson and worthwhile. Harry would be using the repelikus charm more sooner than he thought.


	7. [7] Tea at the Treetop Inn

Disclaimer: JK Rowling copyrights Harry Potter

Chapter Seven

Tea at the Treetop Inn

Author's Note: I think this story is going smoothly. Hope you like it.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted. It was Care for Magical Creatures class and Hagrid sported not only beard, but a tan.

"'Ello. How have you all been?" 

"Great." She said peering over his shoulders. There was a small baby unicorn that was hairless and cute.

"Are we studying unicorns again this year?" Asked Ron. 

Harry however was busy glaring at Malfoy who seemed to be writing several remarks.

"Well class, gather 'round." Hagrid said. They all looked over at the small unicorn trying to move away from Hagrid's arms. "Look at that, stupid bloke, probably can't stand the smell." Malfoy muttered. Harry saw him glare at Hagrid. 

"Stubborn little guy, found him when we was out huntin' in the forest this mornin'." Hagrid picked him up and held out the little unicorn foot. "You see his hooves are very white, there soft as a pillow. Good for runnin' away from mean creatures isn't that right." Hagrid said as the unicorn placed his front foot top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid looked at the little unicorn as if it were the cutest thing he had seen. "Well if you'll look to the right, you'll see some unicorn droppings that can be used to bandage wounds if you don't have cloth." Harry looked at the white chalk. The class groaned Hagrid however split them into groups and told them how to bandage Gobo-flets that seemed to be unicorns. After class they all stopped by for tea at the hut.

"Hagrid, that unicorn, what happened to his well…" Ron said pointing to his forehead.

"Ron baby unicorns don't have those yet at least for a year or so." Hermione said as she sipped her tea.

"Did you visit Madame Maxime this July?" Smiling, Harry looked at him.

"Oh, well I reckon that's none of your worry Harry. But yes. Strictly Hogwart's business." Blushing, Hagrid filled his teacup until it nearly tipped over. 

"Fang!" Hermione smiled as Ron was pushed by Fang who greeted him with dog breath. "Hagrid!" Ron said. Hagrid helped him up. "So how's your brother Charlie."

"Still out looking after those dragons." Hagrid had wanted a dragon but couldn't keep.

"That cousin still bother you Harry?"

"No Hagrid I think that tail you gave him was enough to shut any prat." Harry smiled and looked at Ron's watch, "Blimey we've got to go to Divination. Thanks for the tea Hagrid, bye Hermione." Harry and Ron left quickly. If Harry had only known what he would see in class, he would have not left Hagrid's hut.


	8. [8] Grape Leaves

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Eight

Grape Leaves

Author's Note: Harry gets a vision that someone he knows dies in this chapter. Halloween too. I think I'll have a Quidditch match in the next one.

"Greetings class. I hope you have all had an enlightened summer." Professor Trelawny said in her misty voice. The café type classroom was once again filled with the musky perfume and heavy air that it usually carried. Harry and Ron were practically falling asleep. 

"Today we will be working with grape leaves."

"Oh yeah." Ron said. A few people laughed.

"The grape leaves will tell us of things that are to be and to arrive."  
Parvati and Lavender nearly gasped with anticipation.

"Oh brother." Ron said. Harry laughed.

"We will arrange the grape leaves into the first letter of our last name. The grape leaves will form sentence of things yet to come."

The grape leaves were passed out. They were dried and shriveled and Harry formed his into the letter P.

"Did anything happen yet?" Ron asked.

"You think." Harry paused. Suddenly his letter changed into small sentences. It read: 

Young Potter the death of the one you admire.

She graved her face into your memory.

A golden sphere is the portal to her death and yours.

The hands are bloodied of the enemy

"Ron!" Harry said. Ron looked at it.

"Do you see that!"

"What?"

"The sentence!"

"There's nothing there."

Harry could still see the sentence. 

"Never mind." Harry carefully looked up. Professor Trelawny was looking at his letter. Perhaps, maybe, she could see it too? She obviously didn't because the cluck of her tongue sounded disapproved.

At lunch Harry asked Hermione about this. She could not understand it as well.

"You sure you didn't see anything Ron?" She said.

"Nope. It was normal." Ron said biting into his Waldorf salad.

"What did it say Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't remember." Which was not true. Harry did remember.

"Well if it isn't Potato and Whatever." A drawl said from behind. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle chortled.

"Is that the best you can come up with Fake-o."

Ron laughed and Hermione too joined in.

Malfoy was not amused. 

"What's the matter Potter? Last summer wasn't devastating enough for you. Did you cry? I heard you nearly flooded the hospital." He laughed. "Boo-hoo I'm Potter and Cedric died. I had to carry him all the way to Hogwart's. I'm so brave!"

"Shut up Ferret Face." Hermione blurted out. Ron had gone red. Harry was fighting the urge to both yell out and use the Cruciatus Curse. 

"Malfoy, at least I'm not a Death Eater." Harry said. Malfoy nearly exploded.

"Watch out Potter." Malfoy said smiling. "Or you might get a whiff of something if you don't watch that mouth of yours."

"What?" Malfoy turned to leave.

"Was that a threat?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
"I hope not. I swear I'm this close to giving that prat a thing or two he deserves!" Ron said nervously looking at Harry.

"Malfoy talks Harry that's all. Don't let him get to you Harry." Hermione said her voice wavering. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Let's practice for Quidditch." Ron said.

Harry got up looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks."


	9. [9] Seeds of Evil

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Nine

Seeds of Evil

Disclaimer: I bet you're probably all wondering where I'm going with this story. Well don't worry I'm getting there. JK Rowling said that one of Harry's fans die in future books. They also get a bit more dark.

"Another year." Angelina Johnson began. "Quidditch."

"You're not doing very good trying to act like Oliver Wood you know." Fred said.

"Well I know you're all probably waiting for the games to begin. But first we need a new Keeper. And unfortunately we have very few try outs." She said looking at a nervous Ron, Seamus and two more boys both in their sixth years.

"But nevertheless. I will pick out the most rugged of competitors."

'The best." George said.

"The most bravest kind of man there is."

"You go out and die for your team if you have to." Alicia Spinnet added.

"Now this will not be easy, but men, life is never easy. You've got to fight! But most importantly you've got to win."

"Okay now I think you've crossed the line." Harry said. The team laughed. Angelina looked out across the field. Madame Hooch waved. 

"Right. I want to see your speed first. So hop onto your brooms." Harry winked at Ron.

"On your mark."

"Go get 'em Ron. Make the Weasley name shine!" George said.

"Remember fly as fast as you can but don't fall off this time." Fred said.

"Get set."

"Go Ron go!"

"Yes well you may start." Angelina said. They all sped across the field and stopped, bounced back and sped back to the group. 

"Good." She said marking times onto the clipboard. "You've all passed the speed test. Now the dodge test. Fred. George."

They let out the bludgers. Harry had to admit Ron was okay. But Seamus was better. 

"Go Ron!" Hermione shouted. He looked at her and smiled before getting hit with a bludger.

"Oh!" 

"I'm okay." Ron said weakly. But he seemed to be trying harder after that, throwing a glance at Hermione every so often. 

"Well that certainly was entertaining." Angelina said. "I'm sorry number four but you're out." She said.

"What no!" Ron said. "I'll try harder!"

"Ron! You're number two." Harry said to his hysterical friend. 

"Oh." Ron smiled happily.

"Our last test. Now Harry and Alicia will throw the Quaffle and you have to block it. If you succeed we'll add up your points and determine the winner."

Harry sat on his broomstick. Ron mounted his.

Angelina blew the whistle. 

It was quite the show watching Harry and Alicia throwing the Quaffle to Ron, Seamus and the other boy. Ron was determined not to lose. 

"Harry, the real reason I want to play is so that for once my parents could say oh Ron is the Keeper of the Gryffindor team the best keeper there was." Ron had said previously.

Harry threw the Quaffle as softly as he could to Ron and to his surprise Ron flicked his broom, turned around and hit the Quaffle expertly. Well maybe not expertly but he was good. 

"I didn't know I could do that." Ron said. 

"Well that's it." Angelina shouted.

"You have all been great tryouts but the new Gryffindor Keeper is…" She smiled. "Ron Weasley."

If there had ever been a moment in Ron's life that he could remember as defining it was certainly like this. Everyone cheered, even Seamus who shook his hand repeatedly. Hermione hugged Ron and he turned bright red but it didn't matter.

"Our brother the new Keeper." Fred said after a while.

"Help us all." George said. The team laughed and celebrated. It wasn't really a big deal that they had gotten a new Keeper but even bigger deal that they were finally going to be normal once more. No more worrying about the dark forces and evil. For now, they could all celebrate. That night Harry went upstairs to find Sirius gone. Instead there was a package with a card that said From a Secret Admirer.   
"Curious." Harry said. He knew he shouldn't open it. But he did slowly. A perfume rose out and Harry smelled it. It smelled of lilacs and something…evil. Something not quite right. There was a small globe. Harry picked it up and looked at it. There was a picture of his parents and Harry. This picture Harry was grown up. It looked recent. "Harry?"

Quickly closing parcel Harry looked up to see Ron.

"W-What?" Harry said. Ron looked over to see what Harry was hiding. 

"Go away!" Harry said as he pushed Ron against the four poster bed. 

"Harry! Have you gone daft!" Looking into the mirror Harry could see his face looking sharper than it had ever been. 

"Ron." Harry began.

A big black dog crept into the room. Harry stared at it, crazed.

"Harry I think we've got to see Dumbledore."

Harry knelt down and placed both hands around Sirius' neck. "Ron!" He cried before strangling the black dog until Ron finally pulled him back.

"Albetus Sonarus!" Ron yelled and then all disappeared.


	10. [10] Evil Roots

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Ten 

Evil Roots

Author's note: Yep that perfume was a madness elixir that was concocted by someone bad. Can you guess who'd do something like that? Hmmm…well it's not him but you'll see who it is in a few chapters.

"Harry." Ron said pulling his sleeve. Harry looked up. He was on the floor. 

"Where's Sirius! Did I kill him!" Harry yelled. Seamus, Dean and Neville were there.

"Er there's no Sirius here Harry." Ron laughed nervously. "You must have had a bad dream."

Ron dragged Harry out to the common room. 

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

"There was a box on my bed. I opened it and Sirius came. I began strangling him but you stopped me." 

"Um Harry. There was no Sirius in our room today. Sirius went to Dumbledore's office and he's been there the whole time."

Harry looked around. Am I going crazy, he thought.

"Let's go to Dumbledore." Ron said.

"No!" Harry yelled. Harry huddled into a corner. Ron stared at him.

"First you see messages in your grape leaves no one else can see. Then you go crazy upstairs. Harry if this is about last year." 

Harry ran. He ran from Ron, from the room as fast as he could and that was very fast. It was a good thing that Professor Kevaris bumped into him or he would have ran all the way out.

"Potter! What are you doing out of bed past curfew."

"Nothing Professor."

"Come have a spot of butterbeer with me."

"Okay."

They stepped into a small office. 

Harry sipped the hot butterbeer and sighed.

"Did you know Mr. Potter that I used to teach your parents."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Fine students they were."

Harry really didn't know much to say. Professor Kevaris sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about the third task last year Harry. You were just like your father, brave and caring. But what would you expect from Lily and James' son. Of course I'm sure you knew that." 

"Yes." Harry began to feel that same feeling he had had before in his dream, hands twitching to be on Professor Kevaris neck.

"Once James told me, when we were part of the Order, that meeting your mother and marrying her was the most bravest thing he's done." He laughed softly.

Harry looked at his wrinkle torned face and those mournful blue eyes.

"You-Know-Who has caused a lot of mischief to our kind. But we've also learned that loss brings people together."

"Not always. Fudge still thinks we're trying to pull a stunt."

"That's why his name is Fudge. Harry ignorance and fear are on the same tree." 

"Well I'd better be going." Harry said getting up.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Kevaris began.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure your all right?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Well then off with you." 

That Monday, Harry was still a bit tired and his muscles ached. It didn't help that he had Potions. It also didn't help that Malfoy was insulting them.

"So Weasley I heard your mom nearly died when she heard your father got a promotion. What did he follow around Fudge to get that one on his belt."

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said looking away.

"Malfoy, how many people did your father threat to get to his job?" Hermione asked.

"How very funny Granger." Malfoy laughed. Then he turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Of course I'm sure you've all heard about the new Professor. They say he's Muggle born."

"So?" Hermione said angrily.

"Of course you'd favor him Granger. You are after all Mudbloods."

"You're just jealous that Hermione's the witch you'll never be." Ron said. 

"Oh please you're making me vomit." Malfoy said. He turned to Harry and smiled wickedly, which for Malfoy was very often confused with usual smirk.

"Potter what's the matter aren't you going to join in our little fun?"

"What?" 

"Pay attention Potter. Your friends here say that I'm wrong about purebloods. What do you suppose Potter?" 

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

"I think…" 

"Come on Harry say it." Ron said.

"You don't agree with Malfoy?" Hermione said in a hurtful way.

"I think you all should grow up." Harry said to Malfoy. Just then Snape entered the room.

"Silence." Every one looked up. Snape looked a bit tired but still mean and cruel.

"Snape's back." Ron muttered.

"Open your book that I assigned and do activity one." Snape said. "NOW!" Books flew open and Harry could feel the tension in the room. They had never read books in the class before even though they had to make potions. Harry looked up to see Snape glaring at Harry angrily. Harry narrowed his eyebrow and Snape opened his book and started writing letters.

"That's two points off Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's smart remark.

Ron sighed and Harry began to work. Another day in class.


	11. [11] Hollow's Eve

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Eleven

Hollow's Eve

Author's note: Finally we're starting to progress

Harry went upstairs to his dorm and sat on his bed. He looked once again at the box given to him. The globe of his parents and himself, older. It was Halloween and it had been fourteen years since his parents had died. Sirius was still not back from Dumbledore's office. It was night and while the other Gryffindors were in the Great Hall, Harry decided to rest early.

There was nothing to do. Harry just stared at the globe and felt tears form. He rested his head on his pillow and placed the globe on his dresser. Then he fell asleep.

***

"Harry." A gentle voice called out. Harry opened his eyes. He wasn't in his bed or near Hogwart's. He was in a nice room though. Pictures of Quidditch players and posters were there along with pictures of him and his parent's.

"Honey you're going to be late for school." Harry sat up. He thrust open the door.

"Mum." He said silently. He hugged her and smiled.

"Harry what's up dear. I've been calling your name for ten minutes." 

"Oh Mum!"

"Harry I bet you've had a bad dream I told you not to eat those peppermint's." Lily Potter said smiling. "It's okay you're back here."

But where was here exactly? Harry raced downstairs.

"Dad!" He yelled and hugged him as well. 

"Hey what's up with all this hugging?" James Potter said smiling.

"I'm just glad to be back here. I mean I had this dream. Wizards." 

His parents looked at him. "That must have been some dream." James said. 

"Let's get ready for school now." 

"Right to where I go to school. Where I learn. Hogwart's." Harry said. Lily smiled softly. "We've been over this Harry. There's no such thing as Hogwart's School of witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"But those Quidditch posters!"

"You drew them yourself Harry."

"Where am I?" Harry yelled.

"Godric's Hollow. Where we live. Where we've been living for many years." James said.

Harry looked around wildly. "This isn't real Harry. None of this is. But it could be Harry. And we would know you were wizard." Lily said.

"All you have to do Harry is give up your magic."

With a start Harry woke up. He gasped for air looked at Hedwig and then at a sleeping Ron. Outside the sun was barely rising.

Harry clutched his untidy black hair and sighed. 

He put on his slippers and went to Dumbledore's office.


	12. [12] Visitor from the Past

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Twelve

The visitor from the past

Author's note: The madness thing is getting a bit wild for me so from now on I'm going to focus more on Harry and his being 15.

Harry tiptoed quietly through the halls and corridors of Hogwart's. Harry began to climb the stairs but with no such luck as they did begin to move. Harry held on to the handle and walked up. There was a blue tinted lock. Would it work?

"Let's see There is a side to everything the good and the bad. There is a side to what we think the sane and the mad. There are curses we foil and one or two we jinx. Open your doors please to the Order of the Phoenix!"

The doors parted and Harry stepped inside. Harry saw shadows and hid behind the wall.

"Honestly Professor Dumbledore I don't know what you think is wrong with this one." Said a new voice. "It's sort of like a detector for potions. You see we wear it on our wrist and then if someone is carrying some potion or powder we'll know."

"Yes my dear, but won't it be visible?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh well yes. But you know Muggle's wear wretches on their wrists." She said airily.

"Oh please. There called watches." Snape said. 

"It sounds a bit like your old invention. The Sneak-o-Scope." Lupin said.

"Well that one didn't really work did it?" She said.

Harry tried to look over at the lot but with no such luck.

"There's also this amulet."

"I'm not going to wear a necklace!" Snape shouted.

"Oh give it a rest. It's very chic. See it even has initials on it. Using it we'll know where the other one is. If the amulet turns red it means danger." 

"How clever." 

"Come on Severus." Lupin said. "You should probably need it the most since well you do spy for Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" The woman yelled.

"There's no reason to be afraid of names. I constantly tell people to call you know who by his proper name. Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Fine. Voldemort." 

"Is that all?" Lupin said.

"Well I was wondering if I could you know give Harry this?" 

Harry looked up at the mention of his name. 

"We've been over this. You can't see the boy yet. It would be too much for him."

"But Dumbledore!"

"The time will come." Dumbledore said softly. 

"Well I best be off then. You know it's a good thing we hold these meetings at night. You know I can't stand children." The lady said.

"Neither can I." Snape said. And then they laughed. Harry seemed a bit surprised by this.

"Well shall we go then." Lupin said. "It's about time for the full moon."

"Right. Well goodbye Snape. Professor Dumbledore." 

Harry opened the door and left before being seen. 

Harry walked to his room and feeling a bit better fell asleep. Two months had already gone by and the usual bustle seemed to slow down. Classes dragged on. Even Hermione had stopped talking about the OWL exams and began to slow down. Harry had not gone to the box since Halloween. Harry, however, also did not throw it away.


	13. [13] Hogwart's a Story

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Thirteen

Hogwart's a Story

Author's note: Nothing much to say.

"Harry Quidditch game on Saturday. At one." Angelina Johnson told him.

"Right." He said. Despite his boredom Ron seemed to be very happy.

"This is so exciting. First Hogwart's then the Chudley Cannons." Ron said looking up.

"Maybe I'll come to watch." Hermione supplied.

"Harry everything okay?" Hermione asked him.

Harry confided in what he saw that night Halloween's eve. They didn't really seem interested. The meeting part that is.

"That's what they do there. I'd like to become a wizardist when I grow up." Ron said.

"You would!" Hermione and Harry said in unison, surprised.

"Curious work." Ron said plainly. Then he smiled and looked down at his omelet.   
Harry smiled and looked at Hermione. So far so good, Harry thought, it's been two months and Hermione and Ron haven't even had one fight. 

"So Hermione tell me about Arithmancy. I think I'm dropping Divinations next year."

"Why?" Ron said.

"Too many bad premonitions." Harry said.

"You mean from Professor Trelawny right?" Hermione said.

They laughed and Harry looked up at the Head Table. "Snape's gone again."

"Honestly it must be hard working for You-Know-Who and Dumbledore at the same time." Hermione said.

"Makes you almost feel bad for him. Then you remember it's Snape."  
"So you don't feel bad for him." Harry finished.

"Guys we're playing Hufflepuff on Saturday." Fred said from a few seats away.

"So be headstrong." George said.

"I don't think I'd be able to play against Hufflepuff." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well because you might feel bad for them. Since well their Seeker…" She looked at Harry.

"Come on Hermione. We play Quidditch because it's fun. Not because we have human interests at heart!" Harry shouted. Few people stared at them.

"I'm just saying." She said silently.

"No don't say it. You keep telling me how I shouldn't feel bad for them Hermione. Forget last summer. I can't ever forget. It's driving me mad because unlike you I can't post a letter to my family and tell them what I should do. So shove off. Leave me alone." 

"Harry!" Ron shouted. Then he lowered his voice. "You're right Harry."

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly. 

"Leave him alone Hermione." Ron looked away.

"Honestly I can't believe this!" Hermione said before gathering her books and leaving. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. "She'll get over it."

Harry nodded. But even knew that he had snapped at Hermione for no particular reason. 

That Saturday Harry and Ron woke up around five o' clock for practice. They had not seen Hermione since Friday at lunch. Ron, being the best friend he was said little about the matter. Harry would go to Hermione and apologize to her.

"Harry!" Colin Creevey, Harry's number one fan said.

"Colin!" Harry said smiling exasperatedly.

"All right there Harry?" 

"All right." Harry said as Colin began taking pictures of him. Harry looked across the field to see none other than Hermione!

"Hermione!" Harry said running over. "I'm…sorry." Harry said staring at his broomstick.

"Oh Harry! I'm the one who should be sorry! I've been more upset about last summer than you have Harry. If that's possible. I just didn't know how to react. I've always been a bit… taut, if you haven't noticed."

"And pushy and bossy." Harry said, smiling.

"Right. But I'll lighten up Harry."

"You already have."

Hermione burst into tears and hugged him. Then she raced across the field and sobbing, sat down on the stands. 

"That one's mental." Ron said from behind. "All right?"

"All right." Harry said. And he really was.


	14. [14] Christmas Chimes

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Fourteen

Christmas Chimes

  
Author's note: A few more chapters to go.

Gryffindors did beat Hufflepuff. They also beat Ravenclaw but lost against Slytherin, those cheaters, but Ravenclaw beat Slytherin. After those three matches, games were postponed because of the snow and because of Winter Vacation. Even Professor McGonagall had given them breaks. She had pardoned them from class so that they could study in the library for the OWL tests which they did, while talking to friends.

"Excuse me please." Said Professor McGonagall two weeks before vacation would start. "Our trip to Hogsmeade will be this Tuesday. You know the drill. I should warrant that this year you should travel in groups of five, to be on the safe side." She began to leave. "Also if it would be easy bring along your familiars. Thank you."

"I don't think Crookshanks would like to go." Hermione said.

"Well why should we bring our familiars? So that if some bad demon comes along our owls can claw his eyes out?" Ron said looking up as Pig dropped a letter into his lap at the Great Hall.

"Snuffles is upstairs. I bet Sirius would like to come along, it's been a while since he went there." Harry said. Harry looked at the Head Table and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Harry did you notice that they've dropped History of Magic this year?" Ron said.

"For Quidditch players only Ron. We all have to, er, enjoy the class by ourselves." Hermione stared at an Arithmancy chart. Then she took out something in her bag. 

"Isn't it just darling?" Hermione said as she showed them a mini cat.

"It's a Gobo-flet that I've put a spell on so it looks like Crookshanks." Suddenly it began to move around and purred.

"Clever." Harry said. The real Crookshanks yawned and knocked it off the table with his paw. 

"That's clever!" Ron said.

"Crookshanks you silly cat!" Hermione scolded lightly. 

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up to see Cho. Harry had seen her many times before that year, smiled, and walked in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

"Hi Cho." Harry smiled.

"See you at Hogsmeade." She said before going to her table.

"Honestly." Muttered Hermione.

"What?" Ron said.

"You guys just look at a pretty face and are smitten!"

"That's not true! I mean we like you and you're not exactly Fleur!" Ron said before realizing what he had implied.

Hermione's jaw dropped faster than Harry's spirit had last year. "Why I never! The nerve!" Hermione left the table as she always did when she had nothing else to say.

Harry simply stared at Ron. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oops?" Ron said.

This time Hermione and Ron had nothing to say to each other past the Hogsmeade trip. Even by Christmas Eve when Harry and Ron roasted treacle fudge in the common room, Ron had not apologized and Hermione simply would not sit by him or look at Ron.

Harry was still talking to Hermione that day.

"It's surprising isn't it?" Hermione said silently.

"What is?" Harry asked looking up from his Quidditch globe.

"There's only the Weasley's you and I and about three other people staying over at Hogwart's."

"I've noticed that." Harry said wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well I mean since You Know Who is back shouldn't a lot more people be staying."

"I guess Hogwart's is not as safe as it was."

"Well goodnight Harry. See you in the morning." Hermione kissed his cheek and went to her dorm. Harry sat staring at the fire. Suddenly he saw two eyes staring back at him.

"Ah!" Harry said looking up. Dobby was standing by the fire. 

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has come to give you these." Dobby said pointing at piles and piles of treats. "For Wheezy too." 

"Thanks Dobby! How's Winky?"

"Ah she is not so good. She caught a case of the elf pox and is sick. But she's happier than before."  
"Well I bought something for you." Harry handed Dobby the oddest pair of socks he had found in Hogsmeade. Dobby looked as he were to cry. 

"Thank you Harry Potter sir you are most generous."

"Goodnight Dobby." Harry said as he left and Harry drifted to sleep on the couch.


	15. [15] Harry's Gift

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Fifteen

Harry's gift

Author's note: Nothing to say.

"Harry wake up!" Ron said pulling off his covers. "Presents!" 

Harry reached for his glasses and stood up. He walked over to the many presents at the foot of his bed. There were sweets and sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. There was a carved dragon's egg from Hagrid that you could open up and place money in. Hermione had given him Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Ron had given him a packet of Peppermint Humbugs and Chocolate Frogs. There were a few more presents to go through but they would have to wait for later.

"Harry, dad sent me two tickets for Quidditch camp this summer!" Ron yelled.

"Wow. What's Quidditch camp."  
"It's like this weekend where a few Quidditch players spend time with people our age. There's one for you Harry." He tossed him a ticket.

"Thanks." Harry said pocketing the ticket. Walking down to breakfast they ran into Hermione.

"Happy Christmas." She said.

"Harry." Ron looked at him and Harry nodded. Harry walked a few feet away but could still hear them.

"Er Hermione. I'm…well. Hermione I er…" Ron smiled. "I'm sorry about what I said. I guess guys don't pick up on the inner beauty part. But Hermione…well I happen to think that you're…well very pretty. Inside. As well as out. And well I'm sorry." Ron said. Hermione smiled and thrust her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. 

"Well you've learned your lesson." Hermione said blushing brightly. (She was nothing compared to Ron who had turned a bright red)

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. Hermione and Ron joined him. (Ron still sported a bright red color and Harry could swear he had been put under a color locker jinx)

Harry sat down at the long table next to Hagrid.

"Thanks for the dragon egg Hagrid." Harry said smiling at Hagrid who had sported a new red and white striped coat.

"Welcome Harry." Hagrid said looking at a letter. Harry stared at it.

"I hope you like your new coat I sent you. Love Olympe." Harry read.

"Harry! What do you think yer doing!" Hagrid said. 

"Oh come on Hagrid! I think it's rather sweet." Harry said. Hagrid nodded.

"Er well, did you try this pudding Harry! It's delicious." Hagrid said smiling.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Sirius had sent him a gold watch which replaced his broken one. Soon vacation was over and the normal bustle returned. 

The years that passed, Harry would remember that day often. Harry had always liked his first year the best. But that day Harry felt he had really truly grown up. But then again, Harry had never exactly had much of a childhood did he?


	16. [16] Showdown at the Quidditch Field

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Sixteen

Showdown at the Quidditch Field

Author's Note: Well this chapter is jumping ahead to February.

"Harry." Cho said catching up to him. It was Sunday the day of the Slytherin and Gryffindor match. If Gryffindor beat Slytherin then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would have a final match next month.

"Good luck. Be careful those Slytherin players are real sharks." Cho smiled. 

"Yeah. Thanks Cho."

"And Harry. I never got a chance to tell you this. But last year with all the chaos. Well I just wanted to say that you're a good friend Harry." She leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Er well I better go play Quidditch."

"Oh and one more thing. If you beat Slytherin don't expect me to go easy on you in the final match." They laughed and Harry walked out in the Quidditch field.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Let's go and win this one…for Cedric." Harry said.

The team nodded and the doors opened.

"And the games begin!" Lee Jordan the Gryffindor announcer said.

"Well folks it's safe to say that this game will be a good one, new Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley can dodge those Slytherin scum-."

"Lee!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry. Well Slytherin Chaser zooms in past Gryffindor Chaser but wait what's this? Gryffindor Chasers got the Quaffle! Score! 10-0."

The crowd cheered and Harry looked around for the Snitch. Malfoy whizzed past him. "Oops." Harry rolled his eyes. After a few more goals Slytherin was ahead 20-40. Suddenly the Snitch! Right behind Malfoy!

"Hey Malfoy. I call this move the Diggory Dodge." Harry said as he turned upside down, hurtled to Malfoy and stopped barely behind him. Malfoy turned around and saw why Harry had done so. Harry reached out grabbed the Snitch. But Malfoy wasn't about to let him get away from it. Malfoy spun on his broom and Harry was knocked off his broom. One hand clutching the broom Harry yelled. "I've got it! I've got the Snitch."

"And Gryffindor beats Slytherin, 170-40!" 

Harry smiled and once again got onto his broom. "I won." Harry said rather spoiled not at all like his usual self. Hands raised in victory and Malfoy grimacing Harry flew into the small circle that was his team.


	17. [17] OWL

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Seventeen

OWL

Author's Note: Enjoy

So Harry had to stop Voldemort from taking over the wizarding world. So Harry had to deal with these new emotions of his. It was nothing compared to what was going on that night at the common room.

"Deep breaths." Hermione said looking over her Potions book.

"I'm all right." Ron said worriedly looking at the piles of books in front of them. "Yech! I'm going to fail."

"You're not going to fail." Harry said peering over his Herbology book. 

"That's what you think Harry! But this is too much. I mean we have a Quidditch final." Ron said.

"All thanks to our new captain." Harry replied.

"Seems odd that there having finals so early on in the year. It's only March after all." Hermione said as she turned a small cushion into a bumblebee. 

"Well it can't be too bad right? I mean even Fred and George passed their OWL tests." 

"Ron, relax. It's only scary if you don't study." Hermione said calmly.

"Well you're acting mighty rested. What's up with this new hands off technique?" Ron said as she picked up a History of Magic book.

"Are you joking?" Ginny said from her place on the sofa. "She chewed up about three quills the night before. I swear I could hear her mutter I will not fail I will not fail over and over in her sleep."

Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione blushed.

"I can't believe we're having a Potions test. Snape is not in if they haven't noticed." Hermione said, changing the subject.

"Maybe we'll luck out!" Ron said.

"Don't get too hopeful." As they headed upstairs Harry felt sore all over. They had spent yet another Sunday thanks to Ron's nagging, studying. 

Actually, they weren't too bad. The week passed by smoothly and thanks to all that studying Harry and Ron felt confident that they had both passed. 

Professor Kevaris had given them a cumulative final in which Harry brilliantly mastered the boggart. Professor Sprout had assigned them to grow poison curing seeds. Snape's test was an identification one, which was given by Professor McGonagall. Her test was a transfiguration type of station where they had to transform different objects into animals. Angelina Johnson gave them a timing test which Harry did very well for our hero is swift and fast. Hagrid told them they had to care for an injured unicorn. Charms was a written test and awfully difficult. By the end of the day Harry was exhausted. Harry fell onto his bed too tired to change. Unfortunately there was something on his pillow. 

"Ouch!" Harry said as he lifted the box up. Didn't he throw this away?

"What's that?" Ron asked. Harry gestured for him to come. 

As they opened it, Harry could hear the eerie Phoenix song rise up from the box. The small waft of purple perfume and the familiar powder lifted over to Harry and Ron. Ron's eyes widened and he closed the box.

"Oye!" Harry said roughly as Ron threw the box to the floor.

"Harry we've got to get Hermione. Then you've got to get to Dumbledore." Ron looked away. "I should have known."

"What is going on!" Harry yelled.

Harry moved away from Ron. The empty room felt strange. Their voices echoed through the walls.

"Sirius!" Ron said to the sleeping dog. In an instant Sirius had transformed to human. One look at Harry and Sirius shuddered.

"Go. Get. Dumbledore." Sirius said through clenched teeth. Then he grabbed Harry's hands and locked the door as Ron left.

"What's going on!" Harry repeated as he struggled from his grasp. 

"Look in the mirror." Sirius said silently. Harry looked at Sirius and then at the mirror. What he saw was dark hair, dark eyes and a smart air to this stranger. Harry had seen this face before. In his second year. And in the nightmares that followed.

"Tom Riddle!"

It happened so fast. Harry looked at the sixteen-year-old boy who would become the murderer of his parents and so many more.

"Where did you get that box?" Sirius said calmly. And for an escaped ex-convict that was never really a convict, that was pretty harsh.

"From a secret admirer?" Harry said laughing. Sirius however was not.

"When were you going to tell me about this Harry! Didn't you know you should never ever open something if you don't know who it's from!" 

"Soon. And well it just…had my parents picture in it. And mine. It was taken recently almost like they were still alive."

Sirius sighed harshly and closed his eyes. "Harry, your parents are dead. They have been dead for fourteen years. Looking at a picture is not going to bring them back." Then Sirius turned Harry to him. "But if they were alive, I'm sure they would want you to talk to them Harry, about anything that's bothering you."

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking away. "But I thought it was just a simple box. Maybe someone I knew gave it to me. They bewitched the picture so it looked like they were still alive. It was stupid really."

"You're human Harry." The door opened and Dumbledore entered followed by Hermione and Ron, both looked worried. Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded.

"First we'll need a strong elixir to change him back. Unfortunately Professor Snape is out. Do you have any dragon livers?" Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione.

"Actually, I do. I'll bring them I guess." Hermione said.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Tom Riddle. May I see the box Harry?" Harry gestured to his pillow. Dumbledore picked the box up and studied the intricate designs on the cover.

"Invisilarmos." Dumbledore said and opened the box. Dumbledore pulled out the picture, his eyes twinkling. As soon as the picture touched his hand it vanished. Harry felt pain shoot up his spine and yelled.

"Here it is Professor." Hermione said entering the room. She handed the livers to Dumbledore who swiftly using his wand, dried it and then turned it into a powder. A goblet appeared and Dumbledore threw the grounded dragon livers into it. Harry knew what was going to happen next.

"No!" Harry struggled from Sirius and Ron's grasp.

"It's okay Harry, it's okay." Hermione said.

Dumbledore gave Harry the potion and the sweet syrup went down his throat. Harry looked in the mirror and saw himself emerge again. Tom Riddle disappeared.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as he pulled Harry up from the ground.

Dumbledore sighed and stared straight ahead a look of memory in his eye. "That was nothing more or less than an essence. Sent to you by Voldemort probably or one of his followers." 

"Essence of You Know Who?" Ron said and Hermione silenced him with a look.

"You see. When Tom Riddle was in his fifth year he began to change. Before Tom Riddle was just like Harry, brave and just. A quiet boy very thoughtful and caring. Before he became interested in the dark arts. Then he took on some of its qualities. Tom Riddle became everything from a sore winner to irritable and finally rebellious before he opened the Chamber of Secrets." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "You were sent that picture for a reason Harry. A message was in it. Wasn't it? They want your power." Dumbledore looked at Harry and Harry nodded. "Unfortunately it's not that simple. They can't take your powers from you, no one can. Only you can give them up."

"What if I…what if I did give them my powers?"

"Well then we can guess what they might do but we may never know. As for these new traits of yours Mr. Potter, they will only wear off if you let them. After all you've only got these new emotions as a preview or if you please a taste of power. But you were never deprived of your free will." Dumbledore said with a tone of disappointment. Harry lowered his gaze. "Sirius it would be wise I'd say if you didn't come to our meetings for a while. Stay with Harry and I'll fill you in. Thank you Mr. Weasley for informing me. Ms. Granger you may go back to your room now." Dumbledore added and it was the first time Harry had seen him look at him like Harry was an enemy. It was unfair, Harry thought, It wasn't his fault he had been sent some sort of Voldemort elixir. After everyone had fallen asleep, Harry took out the old photo album Hagrid had given him and turned to the picture of him and his parents. They waved at him. "We love you Harry." Harry's mother said and Harry closed the book. On the brink between good and evil, Harry could not believe he had almost chosen the path most traveled.


	18. [18] Golden Sphere

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Chapter Eighteen

Golden Sphere 

Author's note: Nothing much to say. Thanks for your reviews.

Harry was allowed to play at the Quidditch finals but other than that Sirius made sure that all contact with any other student was limited. Even Hedwig was locked up so she couldn't deliver any letters. No one else knew about the box which was now nothing but mere ashes. Harry could not even look at Dumbledore without remembering how Harry had almost gone over to Voldemort's side of the tracks. Sirius also followed Harry into all of his classes even to the Great Hall. It was rather hard to hide a big black dog underneath the table so he didn't catch much attention. Harry could not even go to Hogsmeade, but Ron stayed behind with him after he heard Viktor was going to be there. Once again Hermione and Ron did not speak to each other for the rest of the week. Snape however, looked very happy about Harry's deprivation of…everything. Sirius almost bit his leg off that day in Potions after Snape took 50 points of when Harry yawned. Something about not paying attention. However on that gray Saturday where our story takes a harsh turn for the worse, Harry could not believe their captain had let them rest instead of practice.

"I'm taking a new hands off approach." She said that morning.

"Don't you just love women in power?" Fred whispered to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and stumbled when he saw Cho waving at him. Wait she wasn't waving at him, she was waving for him to come over!

"Hey. Good luck today." Harry said. Their final match was against Ravenclaw.

"Thanks Harry. Good luck as well."

"Say Cho." Harry started. Okay Potter, don't panic. "You know I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to Diagon Alley with me after school ends. We could get something to eat or watch a movie or play Quidditch." Harry asked.

Cho began to laugh. Harry felt pained. Did she have to be so insensitive! But amazingly Cho nodded. "I'd love to go." Harry smiled.

"So it's a date then." 

"Right."

Harry saw Ron smile at him when Harry came back to the Gryffindor table. "Real smooth." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's real smooth?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny sat down.

"Well Harry has a date with Cho next month."

"Our little Harry is growing up." Hermione said happily.

"Now only if he could grow taller." Ron laughed.

"Hey!" Harry said smiling. His first real date. What if he were to kiss her? It wouldn't really be his first kiss, since he had been kissed by a girl before in nursery school. Harry finished his toast and then he and Ron stood up.

"See you guys after the match." Ginny said as she and Hermione began to chat.

"Harry!" Hagrid called over as Ron and Harry walked past his hut. "Good luck on yer match. Mind, catch the snitch for me."

"Thanks Hagrid. I'll try." Harry said and waved. As they reached the Quidditch field, they waited and finally heard the whistle blow. The doors opened and they were off. Lee Jordan commentated while Harry began to look for the Golden Snitch. Harry smiled at Ron as he dodged the Quaffle and it missed the hoop. The game was a close one until soon they were tied. Suddenly Harry saw something shimmer by Ron's ear. Cho saw it too and they raced for the Snitch.

"Go Harry! Get the Snitch!" Angelina cried out.

Harry, Cho and Ron collided but Harry reached out and grabbed it. Instead of seeing Madame Hooch blow her whistle and the Gryffindors cheer for their victory Harry saw a whoosh of air and then they landed on a pile of rubble.

"Where are we?" Ron said coughing as he brushed debris off his cloak. Harry helped Cho up and looked around.

"Port key." She said as she stared at the broken Snitch. A waft of smoke was coming from it.

"Oh my God." Harry said. "Godric's Hollow."

"What?" Cho asked staring around for sign of movement.

"This is my house, was my house. It's where my parent's died. I saw it in my dream."

"Oh Harry." Cho said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Touching." Said a raspy voice from behind them. Harry shuddered as he turned to face the empty chalky face of Voldemort. Voldemort was alone except for a cloaked figure next to him.

"Wormtail." Harry spat.

"It was you who sent that box to Potter wasn't it, Wormtail?" Voldemort said silkily.

"Yes Master, it was I. I felt that would weaken him."

"So it has." Voldemort said smirking at Harry.

"What do you want?" Harry shouted.

"Nothing that would interest you, Harry." Harry shuddered at the coldness that swept past as Voldemort said his name. His gaze moved toward Cho who looked right at him.

"Avada Kedavra." The words left his mouth so fast; Harry could not even do anything except stare into Cho's dead eyes. Harry knelt down to her, speechless.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted. In an instant Harry had whipped out his wand.

"I could kill you right now Voldemort. I nearly did when I was a baby and I could finish it off."

"Then why don't you Potter? It would be easy. You could even use your friend to help you finish it." Voldemort said looking at Ron. "But you won't. Just like Dumbledore. He too could have finished me off but he couldn't. Because you're too good and noble." Voldemort laughed his wicked laugh. "Fool. There are the powerful and the powerless. The only reason you defeated me was because of your mother's love. Her mark left you untouched. But you see Potter, her mother's love also runs in me now doesn't it? I could strangle you right now and would not even wince." He stared at Ron.

"Crucio!" He yelled. Harry turned to see Ron fall to his knees, saw him twitching with pain.

"Crucio Repelico!" The spell hit Voldemort by surprise. It didn't really affect him for long, but it was long enough for Ron to recover. Wormtail had lifted his wand as well.

"I should have let you die you good for nothing git!" Harry yelled. Suddenly a flash from Voldemort's wand sent Harry and Ron from flying into the rubble.

"Stare into the face of your death, Harry Potter. Stare as I Voldemort finish you off." Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Ked-." His voice faltered as he stared at someone next to Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore."


	19. [19] Tricks ad Defeats

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Chapter Nineteen

Tricks and Defeats

Author's note: Okay this is not the last chapter. I'm also going to have a duel between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. Hopefully you'll like the ending! I think I'll have twenty-two chapters.

Harry stared at Dumbledore. Even Voldemort had stopped as Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. His eyes radiated with a look of triumph the same triumph that Harry had seen the past summer.

"Ah. So we meet again?"

"So Dumbledore. Come to see the death of your champion?"

"Actually I came to have a chat with you. Seems your up to no good again. Using a Snitch to transport Harry and Ron to the place of your demise so long ago."

"Dumbledore." Harry said finding his voice. Ron handed him his glasses and then helped Harry up. "She's dead." Harry said pointing to Cho. Dumbledore lowered his head and shut his eyes. Dumbledore muttered a spell and Cho's body vanished.

"I've sent her back Harry. But you…I think you should stay for this. As should you Ron." 

"Yes Potter stay to see your Headmaster die a most horrific death." Voldemort said his eyes gleaming with malice.

"No need for that Voldemort. It is our first meeting after many years, why not talk a bit? Would you like me to show you a new spell I've learned?" Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and a rainbow appeared over Harry and Ron.

"Enough of this. It's time to finish you off, you all off. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Dumbledore Apparated instantly leaving Ron and Harry, who both were hit with the impact fully.


	20. [20] After Words

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Twenty

Afterwords

Author's Note: Did Dumbledore really leave our heroes behind? Is this the end of Harry Potter as we know it? Did the boy that lived not live anymore! Well you'll see after you read these chapters!

Harry's eyes burst open. "Ron?" 

"Yeah?" 

Harry felt someone's gaze and sat up. Back at Hogwart's. Harry saw Dumbledore looking at him solemnly and Hermione crying hysterically. Sirius the dog was lowering his head onto Harry's lap. Harry looked to see Cho and Ron on the Quidditch grounds next to him. Everyone was trying to look to see what had happened.

"Cho? She's dead isn't she?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"What happened?"

"Professor McGonagall, please tell Madame Pomfrey to bring out stretchers. I will go inform this girl's parents." Dumbledore said his shoulders slumped.

Harry looked up at the morning sky and felt a large weight deflate on his shoulders. Hermione followed as Professor McGonagall looking as stern as ever blinked furiously and yelled out instructions. It reminded Harry a bit of last year only this time…it hadn't been so bad. It seemed laughable to think that. After all Cedric had been Harry's friend but Harry hadn't really known him. Cho however…Harry had really liked her more so than any girl in his whole fifteen years of existence. But the loss seemed lessened. Harry looked at Ron and realized. It was because his best friend had been with him. Right beside him. Harry had not only been headstrong and brave because of himself because he had to stick beside his best friend. 

Also the loss of last year had toughened Harry. It made him stronger. Plus the fact that Dumbledore was there made him feel more secure.

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing and sighed. He looked at Ron and Harry, took off his half moon spectacles and sat down beside them. Hermione came in and sat down to holding Harry and Ron's hand.

"Let's start from the beginning. What happened." But that explanation would have to wait. Professor Kevaris came rushing in followed by Mrs. Figg. "Dumbledore its urgent! Sir, Voldemort and the Death Eaters have captured two of our members."

"Who?" "McKinnon and Lupin, sir!" Harry gasped as Dumbledore rushed out.


	21. [21] Misorderly Conduct

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Twenty One

Orderly Misconduct

Author's Note: I think this is the chapter I had the most fun writing.

"Come on Ron get up." Harry said thrusting off his covers.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "This is not the time to be a hero. You need to rest." Hermione pleaded.

"I can't go Harry! I don't ever want to see You Know Who-."

"Ron…it's Voldemort! You've seen him. You've bested him, there is no reason to fear his name!" Ron looked at Harry then at Hermione.

"We'll need the Invisibility Cloak. Broomsticks too." Ron said putting on his shoes and cloak.

"You guys are daft! You can't be serious you don't even know where they are! Be reasonable!" Hermione said pulling on Harry's arm.

"You don't have to go Hermione." 

" Oh Harry. Give it a rest. If I don't go you'll probably get yourselves blown up." Harry smiled.

"Boys what are you doing!" Madame Pomfrey asked as she entered the wing.

"I'm so sorry about this!" Hermione said. "Petrificus Totalus!" Madame Pomfrey freezed.

"Brings back old memories doesn't it?" Ron said.

"We need to find a blue tinted lock." Harry said as Ron and Hermione began to climb the stairs. "I see one behind that painting."

"There is a side to everything the good and the bad." Harry began.

"There is a side to what we think the sane and the mad." Hermione said.

"There are curses we foil and one or two we jinx." Ron added.

"Open your doors please to the order of the Phoenix!" They said together. The doors parted. They stepped in and fell into a dark cave. "This must be under Hogwart's." Hermione said. "Fascinating!"

"It's so dark and musty. Don't those house elves clean up around here?" Ron asked coughing from the heavy dust that flew in the air. Harry looked up at the hollowed ceiling. "Look!" Harry said pointing to an ocean blue portal on the wall. Putting on the Invisibility cloak they stepped inside.

"Harry. Isn't that Lucius Malfoy? And Macnair!" Hermione said quietly.

They swept past them at the entrance of that strange big house and past other Death Eaters as well.

"Look there's someone on the floor!" Ron said. Harry turned the body over and stared into the clawed and dead face of Karkaroff. Hermione shuddered. "Looks like Voldemort got his revenge." She said. Ron stood up and looked to the right.

"Dear Lord." They turned to the grand room to the right. It was a battlefield out there. Death Eaters and the Order were shouting out curses and jinxes, dueling, punching left right, jab, knives, swords, there was complete chaos. There were only four members and too many death eaters.

"We've got to help them!" Hermione said.

"Right Harry we'll help them. You go after You Know- I mean Voldemort." Ron said silently. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Hermione sighed and hugged him.

"Be Careful." 

More determined than ever to stop Voldemort they parted ways.

Harry was left alone under the cloak. Moving closer to the stairs he heard something from the small cupboard under it. Opening it Lupin and another man were tied with ropes. Harry untied them. "Lupin are you all right!" Harry asked as the other man thanked him and left flipping out his wand.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Lupin asked as he threw the cloak back onto Harry.

"I er… came to rescue you."

"Stupefy!" Yelled Lupin as a Death Eater spotted Harry.

"Get out. Wait…is that Ron and Hermione!"

"Yeah there dueling it out." Harry said as he looked around for Voldemort.

"Listen Harry go to safety. I'll see to it that your friends are safe. If there is any sort of trouble I want you to say this spell, it'll block any evil from touching you but only temporarily. Vanna Obri Amenifus."

"Right. Be careful Professor Lupin."

"Go!" Lupin said. Harry huddled inside the stairs but stopped when he saw Professor Kevaris with Macnair.

"Mudblood! Fear Voldemort and bow down to him or suffer his wrath."

"Never Macnair! You think your little speech will scare me? It's only a matter of time before your games are stopped. Killing me will only bring my side one step closer to stopping you. Let evil be undone by goodness!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Macnair cried out.

Harry turned away as Professor Kevaris' body hit the ground. Suddenly Harry noticed he wasn't wearing his cloak anymore. Unfortunately so had Macnair.

"Potter!" Macnair cried out.

"Stupefy!" Yelled a voice behind him. Macnair fell to the ground. A woman stood before Harry and Harry took out his wand.

"Harry! Oh Harry run. Take your cloak and run Harry!" She yelled as she turned to another Death Eater. Harry grabbed his cloak and ran into Mrs. Figg. 

"So Harry come to join the fun?" She said shooting with her wand flames left and right. Everywhere she shot Death Eaters turned to ice.

"Mrs. Figg!" Harry said practically smiling with astonishment.

"Whats the matter Potter! Taught I was too old to be a firecracker eh?"

Harry was standing with his cloak half on as someone pulled him into a small room.

"Like my house Harry?" 

"Voldemort!" Standing in a room was Dumbledore, Voldemort and Wormtail who had brought Harry there. 

Wormtail, whose silver hand gripped Harry's collar thrust Harry into the middle of the room.

"So you used Gobo- flets to fool me into thinking you were dead. Fool."

"You've killed Dumbledore."

"I merely knocked him out." Harry looked at Dumbledore's slumped body.

"You know your father tried to meddle in things that shouldn't be meddled with. Your mother however…she almost came to our side."

"Liar!" Harry shouted.

"No it's true. But she met your father and fell in love. And gave birth to you. Since the day of your birth I knew that I'd be stoppable. But now I'm not."

"I hate you! You bloody liar!" Harry shouted positioning his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Vanna Obri Amenifus!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort's wand was twisted and Wormtail fell from the impact of the spell.

"What is this!" Voldemort cried.

Harry grabbed Dumbledore who seemed a bit conscious. Dumbledore muttered a spell and Harry and Dumbledore Apparated out of there.

"You okay Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry nodded from outside Voldemort's mansion. Harry closed his eyes on hot tears that he simply would not allow to pour.

"I'm proud of you Harry. You made the right choice."

"Thank you, Dumbledore sir."

"Let's go back to Hogwart's and rest. Then in the morning we'll tell everyone the truth. I'm sure rumors are flying around."

They would be back at Hogwart's back home.

Tomorrow.


	22. [22] All's Well that Ends Well

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Chapter Twenty Two

All's Well that Ends Well

Author's Note: Sigh. The last Chapter of my version of what I think The Order of the Phoenix will be like. I really do hope you've liked it. It was fun writing this story, it'll be good practice for when I have my big debut as a novelist hopefully somewhere in my future. My next fic will be arriving shortly but I wrote this one in advance to posting it. Like last month. And it had few chapters than most Order of the Phoenixes stories I've seen here. I've liked most of them. Hopefully you all have enjoyed this.

When they reached Hogwart's it was like everything was stilled. Everything seemed to move slowly almost like it was raining, which it was. Hermione even joked that someone must be crying over the death of innocence. And of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And Cho.

Harry had been in the hospital wing for a week now as had Hermione and Ron. They had been sent piles of candies and gifts all from fellow friends and admirers. Ginny visited them every day and Fred and George even sent them some of their new inventions.

When asked by Dumbledore that night what had happened Harry was glad he didn't have to answer alone.

"Cho and I both saw the Snitch when we reached for it Ron was there. It turned out the Snitch was a Port key."

"Yes I remember ordering some from Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said.

"Well we went to Godric's Hollow and Voldemort killed…Cho. Then he almost killed us but you came and switched us with Gobo- flets."

"One of my more better ideas if I say so."

"Then we opened the lock to the Order and saw a portal. We went through it and to Voldemort mansion." Hermione said.

"Hermione and I both jinxed Death Eaters while Harry went to look for you." Ron added.

"When you were unconscious, Voldemort tried to kill me." Harry said. 

"That spell you used…it was used, created by your father." Dumbledore said smiling.

"How can you create spells?" Harry asked.

"It's what wizardist's do Harry." Ron said.

"Haven't you ever read Hogwart's a History?" Hermione said and they laughed.

"You see pain and loss. These were things you've experienced last year. But love and empathy. Your friends, there being there by your side helped you get through this. And since you've experienced such horror last year you've become stronger." Dumbledore looked at their youthful faces.

"You've all grown up. Not anymore are you the trouble less first years." Dumbledore sighed. "Stay friends. Be with each other through tough and thin. Because without friends you're alone. Your friends are your family. When you come to be my age, they are the true joys in life. And Harry, if we do not remember our past, we cannot go onto our future. That's what your father said. Remember those words." Dumbledore suddenly looked older, but not old like last year, but he looked wiser and more comfortable.

"You reckon my mom and dad would be proud of me?"

"They will always be proud of you Harry. Their love, their soul runs through your very veins. And in your heart you have a place for them, just as they have for you. Always." Dumbledore patted Harry's head and stood up. The kindly wizard smiled and left the room leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to think of what he said.

The two months that were left of school passed by. Dumbledore even hung up Cho's, Cedric's and Professor Kevaris' picture on the walls of the Great Halls near the fireplace. While Malfoy still did not believe what had happened Harry really didn't care. On the train ride back to London, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny played Exploding Snap. Sirius had said goodbye to Harry, who would be staying at Hogwart's and Harry couldn't help but envy him. At the Station Hermione hugged and kissed Harry and Ron's cheek but Harry was most surprised when Ginny did this as well.

"Sorry. I've decided to take a leaf out of Hermione's book." Harry smiled and winked.

"Bye Fred, Bye George. Don't blow up too many things while I'm gone."  
"Bye Harry." They called out.

"Bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry Bye Ron."

"Bye Harry." 

"Bye Ginny."

"I'll ask Mum if you could come to our house since we are going to Quidditch camp." Ron said. Harry had forgotten about that. "Thanks!"

Harry sighed as the Dursley's pulled up to take Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry sighed and looked at Ron and his friends as they left. Harry may be famous and he may have many admirers. But they also had something some people dream of but never get. True loyal undying friendship. 


End file.
